Yato, it's cold
by Lilylucy129
Summary: Yukine was cold. Correction, Yuki was freezing. YukixYato one-shot I do not own the cover photo or Noragami


**Sorry for any grammar errors! This was written at 10 o'clock at night on my iPod**

Yukine was cold.

Correction, he was freezing. It's around winter time in Japan and Yuki hated it more than he hated Yato flirting with Hiyori.

He sighed pulling the stupid jacket Yato found up to his chin. It didn't help at all. He tossed and turned on the floor of the shrine, the place he always slept. He wished so much that he could get a warm bed, one where he can sink into a deep slumber with the only worry of waking up in the morning. Instead he had to suffer on the horrible ground.

He turned around and looked up at Yato. Yato had his hands behind his head, and was starring up at the stars. Yuki wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not, but he didn't hear Yato mumbling and giggling in his sleep, so Yuki guessed he was awake.

"Yato..?" Yuki whimpered as he slowly sat up. He couldn't even hear himself he was so quiet, but Yato heard. He turned his head to look down at the young boy.

"Yea?" He asked. He knew something was bothering Yuki, he could feel a slight pain in his stomach from it. Plus Yuki looked like something was bothering him. His blond hair covered his orange eyes as he look down at his lap.

"It's cold." He mumbled, bringing his knees to his stomach, hiding his head. Yato sighed and sat up, ruffling the kids blond hair.

"So that's why I've been feeling some pain from you," he said. Yuki tensed up, he hated knowing he caused pain to Yato. It made him feel horrible.

"I'm sorry," Yuki replied as his eyes got watery. Why was he always a burden. Yato has never complained once, while Yuki was greedy.

"No need to feel sorry, not your fault!" Yato gave one of his cheap smiles. "Why don't you sleep up here with me?" He patted his hand to the spot next to him.

Yuki looked up, his eyes still had small tears in them but he got up and sat next to Yato. He put his hands in his lap and played with his thumps not sure what to say.

Yato put his arm around him, and brought Yuki closer. Yuki's heart started to pound and a light blush formed on his cheeks. Yato gave another cheap smile and pinched one of Yuki's cheeks.

"I see that little blush," he giggled as Yuki got even redder. Yato couldn't help but laugh as he pulled Yuki and himself down. Yuki laid there, not daring to face Yato.

"Oi Yuki, why don't you face me." He said. The younger one gulped and turned around to meet sky blue pearls. It was Yato's bright eyes. He stared at them for a few minutes until Yato giggled. "You're so cute when your in awe." He sheepishly said as he put an arm around Yuki.

"Don't call me cute," Yuki grumbled as Yato pulled him in closer. Yuki rested his forehead against Yato's chest, breathing in his scent. He loved it, and can see why Hiyori always mumbled about it.

Yato placed one hand on Yuki's head, the other around his waist. As he pulled Yuki in, he felt his arms in between them. Yato giggled, he must be too shy.

"Are you warm yet?" Yato asked quietly as he gently brushed the younger boys hair. Yuki nodded slowly, having the feeling of sleep overtake him. But he forced himself to stay awake. "Good.. Good.." He mumbled.

"Yato, I'm sorry." He said into Yato's chest. Yato looked at him confused.

"Sorry for what?"

"For causing you and everyone so much trouble and pain." Yuki said as he started to feel warm tears run down his face.

"Yuki, I've told you before. It's okay. It's all over now. You're a good boy and never forget that." He said petting Yuki's golden locks. He pulled him in as close as he could. Sadly he couldn't be too close, due to Yuki's arm still in between both of them.

"But Yato," he sniffled, "I caused so much trouble for you. I did everything you told me not to do. I knew I caused you pain yet I still did it." He cried even harder now.

And Yato let him. He let him cry all his troubles away. He mumbled words of comfort every now and then,"Shh... It's okay, calm down."

After a couple minutes Yuki was now calmer than before. Still sniffling a tiny bit. Yato decided it was time he spoke up.

"Yuki, you have done nothing wrong. We live and we learn. Just know if you ever feel troubled you can always come to me, okay?" Yato said. Yuki nodded and slowly closed his eyes. He let Yato's warmth and comfort hug him tightly and help him fall asleep. He no longer felt cold. No longer felt sad. No longer felt scared. He was safe in Yato's arms.

"I love you, Yato." He mumbled before realizing what he said. A blush formed on his face as the confession slipped from his lips. He hoped Yato didn't hear him, but he did.

Yato chuckled, "I love you too, Yuki."

Yuki let the words ring in his head over and over as he drifted off to sleep. He smiled, slowly closed his eyes, and snuggled close to Yato. But still not wrapping his arms around him. Yuki was still very shy, even though he didn't seem like it.

Yato watched him fall asleep. Making sure Yuki felt safe was the most important thing to him. He giggled at the fact that Yuki's hands were still in between them. One day, Yato, one day those arms will be around you. But for now, he was happy with what he had, and couldn't ask for anything more. Yato closed his eyes and fell asleep, his face was in Yuki's hair. Yuki smelled warm and happy. How does that smell? Yato wasn't sure, but that's how Yuki smelled and that's how Yato wanted Yuki to be. Warm, safe, and happy.

**Hello everyone! My name is Jamie. I decided to start off with a quick one shot, and see where this leads me! I was waiting for Noragami to be added so I can add a fan fiction! I know this isn't very "in character" of them but I feel like every now and then they have to have moments like these! I hope you enjoyed and please give me some tips! I will be adding more one-shots soon. Because that's all I do during class, sit and read or write fanfiction! Well, see you soon~ Jamie**


End file.
